neogotei13fandomcom-20200213-history
R19: We got a little 'Captain' in us!
='R19: We got a little 'Captain' in us!'= As told by El3v3n Lounging amongst one of the common rooms in Division 7 was Tohru, cenyt, Jovie and TheLevinsnake. After the Soul King took his leave some questionable activities started occurring, including mentions of man love between cenyt and Levin, and perhaps some exotic dancing on Tohru’s part. The beginning of an argument was brewing between the Tohru, the 12th’s Vice-Captain and the Rurouni Jovie. Suddenly, the fusuma was slammed open, and Avatar was standing on the other side of the door. “Levin!” He fumed, “Who did you get to join the 7th?” The Humpzardian chuckled at the 3rd Division Captain. “You’ll see soon enough!” “If you value your life,” Avatar bellowed; the veins in his brow pulsing, “you’ll tell me right now!” “A mini me!” Levin snickered. Silence followed as the sound of popcorn being munched on by Meyacha=3 and Jovie echoed in the room. “Just kidding!” The 7th Division Captain laughed as he scampered out of the room. Avatar slapped his forehead and sighed. While Meya and Avatar were attempting to spy on Shnookie in the shower, TheLevinsnake finally returned. “My new underling isn’t here yet,” he said with a heavy sigh. His wife Tohru gave him a poke in the side. “You’re really shameless for recruiting people straight out of the Academy you know.” She smiled sweetly toward him. “Bu-I-wha…What do you mean my lovely wife?” Levin smiled sheepishly. “I’m not stupid dear,” She said with a laugh before sauntering away. “Let’s play a game!” Shnookie spoke up with a grin. “A drinking ''game!” “With vodka!” Levin announced excitedly. “No, no tequila!” Tohru squealed. And that was the sight Division 7’s new recruit witnessed when she walked apprehensively into the 7th’s barracks. Spying the people shooting tequila around the room, she caught a glimpse of her new captain pouring vodka into milk. “So, uh,” El3v3n spoke up rubbing the back of her head. “I heard there was alcohol here?” She asked hopefully. “Hello!” Avatar startled El3v3n when he leapt in front of her. “Are you a new student from the Academy?” “You must be the new recruit.” The Kenpachi said, giving the pink-haired girl a scowl from across the room. “Yeah, that’s me,” El3v3n responded with a nod and as firmly as she could. “I was recruited her by ''that ''guy” she said, jutting a finger toward the lizard man. “The one making half-assed White Russians!” The crowd of Shinigami blinked for a moment, but without a word returned to their drinking. Looking confoundedly amongst the drunkards, El3v3n approached the bar and took a shot of vodka. “You’re here!” Levin announced excitedly. “Half-assed White Russians? Well, here’s a proper one then.” He grinned and handed her the beverage. “Thanks,” El3v3n grinned and took a sip. “Hey, this is way better than hanging around the Academy!” “Were you a good student?” As quick as lightning, the thin 11th Captain was at the newbie’s side. “You could say that.” El3v3n responded to the tough looking woman, who looked incredibly youthful. She hardened her expression. These other Shinigami were testing her, she was sure of it. Avatar crashed into a stool at the bar and took a White Russian out of Levin’s hand. “So you joined the 7th?” He laughed heartily. “I’m SO sorry!” “Why be sorry?” El3v3n asked as she finished her drink, reaching for another. She was already feeling the effects of the alcohol. “This booze is pretty delicious.” She pointed out. “No, not that,” Avatar leered. “Because you’re in ''Levin’s division.” Keeping the comment in mind, the new Shinigami downed several more drinks. The chatter of the others around her sounded like nonsense. She knew no one here and was thankful for the comfort of the liquid confidence swirling within the glass in her hand. Pretty soon everyone with the exception of Meya was drunk and rambling about who was older, prettier and just generally better. A new person had arrived to the madness as well, Tlielaxu, the Vice Captain from the 4th Division. Pretty soon they all started complaining about the younger generation of Shinigami, and the stuff they didn’t appreciate. Suddenly, the new Captain of the 13th Division burst in through the door. “What in the hell. I’m a Captain now?” He asked the drunken crowd. “Congrats!” They cheered. Apparently many Captains had been inaugurated that day. As the alcohol was flowing, Shnookie reappeared, saying her appearance was due to a man in her bed. Infuriated by this, Meya ripped off her clothing earning quite the ruckus amongst the drunk Shinigami. “Is this normal, Captain Levin?” El3v3n asked worriedly from the bar. “Don’t worry about it!” He stumbled drunkenly, “Oh, and call me boss!” “Boss…” She repeated. Without much memory of what had happened, El3v3n woke up passed out on the sofa. There were many Shinigami passed out all around her, some on other futons, many on the floor. A loud noise from outside caught her attention and she drunkenly stumbled to the sliding fusuma. “Kuro! He blew up the lab!” A voice bellowed “What a joke,” the 12th Division Captain laughed. “That lab was just a decoy. He’s now infected with deadly bacteria.” ‘What in the fuck is happening,’ ''The drunken Shinigami thought to herself. Walking outside, a high pitched voice caught her attention. “Hey! Who are you?” Turning to look toward the voice, El3v3n spied a small looking female wearing an oversized Captain’s haori. She tried to stand straight but she was so intoxicated that she was seeing double. “Uh...I’m El3v3n, Captain Levin’s new recruit.” She hiccupped. “Damn it!” The small woman roared and stomped her feet on the ground. “Snakie gets all the recruits!” “Snakie?” She asked, but she wasn’t heard as the youthful Captain had run away in a fit of rage. “We should kill him!” The man named Tliel cackled. “I want to dissect his brain!” The 8th Division Captain, Sir Nimbus laughed. “Now, now, we shouldn’t kill an Academy student…just kidding!” Kurogasa, President of the Soul Society Research and Development Institute laughed maniacally. El3v3n watched the maddened scientist with wide eyes. She would have to remember to stay away from that guy. Attempting to sneak away, the woman she knew to be Tohru tapped her shoulder. “A student named Big Boi attacked the Seireitei. Don’t look so worried…we don’t bite.” She leaned in with a menacing grin. “If you don’t mess with us.” When the pretty woman walked away, El3v3n gaped toward her back and slowly started to back up and toward the Barracks. “Hey Lil’ Yuuki, let me give you a physical examination.” Tliel grinned. “Back off Tliel!” The woman from before roared, and slammed an Academy student over the head with a frying pan “What’s the matter with you! You can’t go around blowing up the Seireitei!” Suddenly, Big Boi opened a Garganta in mid air. “After him!” Avatar bellowed, with his Vice Captain Hihachisu following behind. Spying a bowl of delicious looking cookies on the ground, El3v3n reached for one only for it to be smacked away from her hand. “I gave those to Levin! And now he’s using them to recruit against me?” Yuuki roared. El3v3n stumbled and narrowed her eyes. “Whatever.” Reaching to the bar she grabbed a can of Mountain Dew and cracked it open. “Junk food is bad!” The small Captain said with a glare. “Whatever,” El3v3n shrugged. “You’re not my mom.” She said taking a big swig from the can. And before the taller Shinigami could even register her movement, the Captain had knocked the can from her hand and pushed her into a chair. Quickly looping rope around her, she tied the pink haired Shinigami down with a large knot. The young Captain laughed maniacally. “No Mountain Dew!” Yuuki-san announced. “You will drink…milk!” And from nowhere produced a carton of milk with a straw and held it to her lips. “No way!” El3v3n roared, “I’m drunk off my ass, milk sounds disgusting!” “Just drink it.” Yuuki narrowed her eyes. “And I’ll give you a cookie…” she trailed in a sing song tone. With the promise of a delicious chocolate chip cookie, El3v3n reluctantly drank the milk. “That’s a rather compromising position you’re in there, new recruit.” Tliel said from the doorway with Vaudeville brow. “Touch me and die.” El3v3n growled through gulps of milk. “Oh, a feisty one! I like that.” But the comment went ignored when a newcomer appeared in the doorway. She looked eerily thin and strange as if she was from another world. “Hello,” she spoke in monotone. “I would like to join the Neo-Gotei.” “Oh, hi!” Yuuki-san said excitedly. “Are you an Academy student?” “No,” the girl replied with no expression. “I am from Atlantis.” ''‘What in the absolute fuck’ ''El3v3n thought to herself as she was forcefully still drinking milk. “O-k,” Yuuki responded taking the milk away and cheerily holding a cookie to El3v3n’s mouth. “As promised, here ya go!” She said with a grin. Luckily, the baked confection was delicious. While she was still tied down, the odd Atlantian peered over her shoulder. “My name is Sugiyama Sora,” She introduced herself, “may I please have a cookie?” “Yeah, sure, go on ahead.” El3v3n nodded to the plate that sat on the bar. Sora started munching on one happily. “So, do you like them?” Yuuki-san asked with stars in her eyes. “They’re delicious.” The sea-dweller responded with a weird grin. “Would you like to join my division?” The young Captain asked hopefully. “I suppose,” the girl answered and pulled a seashell shaped cell phone out of her pocket. “I’m going to require a bit more than cookies though.” “Join my squad!” Avatar popped up suddenly, apparently done with Big Boi with a smirk on his face. “I’ll give you any food you desire.” “Any food?” Sora asked coyly. “Anything,” Avatar grinned. “Stop it Avatar!” Yuuki-san roared, readying her frying pan. “How about…''human flesh?” The Atlantian asked with a wicked grin. The room fell silent and El3v3n turned to Yuuki with horror flashing in her eyes. “Untie me right now!” El3v3n roared as she struggled with her bindings. A bit stunned herself, Yuuki untied her from the chair and the new Shinigami sprung to a stand. “Whatever you like, my dear.” Avatar smirked. “Are you insane?” El3v3n asked the girl claiming to be from a lost city. “Are people in Atlantis cannibals?” Turning to Yuuki, the pink haired woman smirked. “Is human flesh considered junk food? Captain Yuuki-san?” “No!” The young Captain roared. “It was just a joke.” Sora explained without a smile. “Only sharks eat people!” “You’re a shark!” Yuuki-san exclaimed with a finger jutted outward. Suddenly, a person singing a song came through the doorway. “Yuuki-san, Yuuki-san, Yuuki-san, Guess what!” It was Sir Nimbus, Captain of the 8th. “Wait…da fuq?” He paused staring toward everyone’s behavior to the newcomer. “I’m not a shark!” Sora roared, making herself look even more suspicious. “Whatever, Sharkie,” El3v3n laughed, finding humor in the situation for the first time. Turning to Nimbus, she saw he was reading a manga. “Hey, what’s that?” She asked, feeling a lot more sober after milk and cookies. “Soul Eater.” Nimbus replied casually, not lifting his eyes from the pages. “Oh I love that manga!” El3v3n swooned, earning the Captain’s attention for the first time. “My favorite character is Death the Kid!” “I’m a fan of Shinigami-sama myself,” He smiled, looking toward her over the rim of his glasses. “You know, my name is very symmetrical number. I’m thinking that if Death the Kid was real, he’d like me a lot!” El3v3n frowned when the Captain upturned his nose. “11 is ''not ''symmetrical.” “Excuse me?” El3v3n scowled. “Come to think of it, now that I’ve got a better look at you your oppai aren’t quite symmetrical either.” Tleil grinned. El3v3n turned to him and glared daggers. “You can’t tell shit! These babies are perfect!” She bellowed back at him. “I have a knack for these things, I can tell!” Tleil roared in laughter. Without a second’s hesitation El3v3n leapt toward him, and knocked him clean through the wall with a powerful punch. Climbing to his feet on the other side of the Barracks, Tleil held his jaw but still smirked toward the fuming girl. “Now, now. Don’t go all tsundre on me.” He grinned. “Can it, asshole! I’m not some little girl you know!” “Hey! Don’t hurt him.” Yuuki-san whined. “He’s going to be my slavey when I win him from the bachelor auction.” Though Tliel seemed to have a retort on the tip of his tongue, an explosion from the Seiretei caught everyone’s attention. “Crap, Big Boi is back!” Avatar roared, as he, Yuuki-san, and Tliel ran toward it. “Good to meet ya, El3v3n!” Yuuki-san called back to her as she ran off. “Hey!” El3v3n called after her. “Take your shark with you!” She said pointing Sora beside her. “That’s rather rude!” Sora glared and huffed toward the hole in the wall. “Where are you going?” El3v3n asked. “Back to Atlantis!” And with that, the strange girl disappeared also. Shaking her head, El3v3n traveled to one of the Barrack’s open futons and sat down. Removing Sorakattaa and laying it beside her she stared toward the damaged building and drunk people that were passed out within. Her first day as a Shinigami had certainly been interesting…but for some reason she still managed to have a lot of fun regardless. She couldn’t wait to see what the next day brought.